rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Pyrrha concept fall.png|Pyrrha concept art from "Fall". Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Pyrrha and Jaune ending credit fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesWorldOfRemnant.png|Volume 2 World of Remnant menu Merchandise RWBY Pyrrha 1.png|Pyrrha figurine by McFarlane Pyrrha card.png|Pyrrha from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY_Pyrrah_800_Art.png|Pyrrha crest shirt design Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Pyrrha in the manga Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum pyrrha fight production.png|Pyrrha "looking fabulous", from Monty's Twitter pyrrha fight placeholder.png|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray G. Haddock Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle pyrrha jump.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t_10.png|Alone V2t 14.png|Guarding Table-castle V2t 22.png|Fighting Mercury V2t 39.png|Fighting Cardin Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1701.png|Stepping on Jaune. Brawnz is impressed that Jaune has been deemed worthy. 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 6 Chibi 06 00020.png|"Hello again!" Chibi 06 00021.png|"What do you mean?" Episode 7 Chibi 07 00001.png Chibi 07 00002.png Episode 8 Chibi8 00020.png|Better clean these dishes. Chibi8 00021.png|Wharb Wharb gaba Wharb Chibi8 00023.png Chibi8 00024.png Chibi8 00025.png Chibi8 00026.png Episode 9 Chibi 09 00014.png Chibi 09 00015.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon 00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01515.png|Intoduction of Pyrrha Nikos...aka "nice, quirky girl" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01543.png|Err... is she posing? The First Step 1104 The First Step 04814.png|Befriended by Weiss Schnee while Jaune passes by 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Asked by Weiss to team up with her 1104 The First Step 06015.png|Trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104 The First Step 07296.png|Someone didn't know I was a cereal mascot? For shame... 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Posed as a cereal mascot 1104 The First Step 07779.png|Consoling Jaune 1104 The First Step 08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step 10617.png|Standing beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and Akoúo̱ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2391.png|First: secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2612.png|Aiming her weapon 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Watch your back... 1106 The Emerald Forest 07001.png|Leading the way through the forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 10675.png|Trying to explain Aura to Jaune 1106 The Emerald Forest 10122.png|Confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png|Exhausted after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11549.png|You are strong... if you will ever let yourself believe that The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|He made that torch! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5193.png|Lights Out! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6839.png|''RUN AWAY!'' 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png|This was not in my transcript! 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108 Players and Pieces 11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces 12099.png|Covering Lie Ren's retreat 1108 Players and Pieces 15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces 15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108 Players and Pieces 16274.png|Launching Nora Valkyrie to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces 16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108 Players and Pieces 19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby Rose defeats the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces 21219.png|Ya did it, son 1108 Players and Pieces 21301.png|Here, take this punch as a reward The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|You three sure are excited. 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03391.png|Night vision, Jaune! NO, NOT BINOCULARS! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03583.png|*Heavy Facepalm* 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Silence Cardin, no one likes you. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Beautiful night, isn't it? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07349.png|Uhh... Pyrrha... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|No, don't do a Leap of Faith! There's no haystack down there! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07868.png|We can come up here everyday... together... to train... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09121.png|What do you mean you don't belong here? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09620.png|Please Jaune, let me help you 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10242.png|If that is what you want... Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 00979.png|Looking out the window 1113 Forever Fall 01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall 01539.png|Our leader knows exactly what he's doing 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png|What are you doing Jaune? 1113 Forever Fall 07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall 09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Something's up 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Wait... let's watch 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05804.png|Unleashing a Black Aura... 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Semblance of Polarity revealed 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Uh... What? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|Yes. Magnets are cool too 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|Pyrrha's glad Jaune asked her to help train him 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|And so the training begins... Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00908.png|Maple Leaves. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Jaune holding Pyrrha's shoulder. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together. 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01168.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01294.png|Pyrrha curbstomping CRDL, starting with Dove... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01311.png|...followed by Russel... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01338.png|...and then Sky and Cardin. Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Lunch with Team JNPR 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Speak no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png|My bread is bigger than yours! 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png|Blake, BLAKE, your head just sunk to your gut 1201 Best Day Ever_13062.png|BREAKDOWN! 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|That isn't food Ruby! 1201 Best Day Ever_16129.png|No more nice Magneta... 1201 Best Day Ever_16325.png|Pyrrha's auditioning for the next X-Men film 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Not so invincible now, Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Splattered is the word! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Uh oh, busted... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00015.png|Oh, is that the latest issue? V2_02_00020.png|"Hello again!" V2_02_00023.png|Hanging in the library V2e2 sun neptune.png|Look, Sun's abs are here V2e2 blake leaves.png|Reacting to Nora's untactful joke Extracurricular V2 05 00001.png|"We are the light." V2 05 00002.png|Putting on her armor before her match V2 05 00003.png|The Queen puts on her Crown. V2 05 00004.png|And so her match with Team CRDL begins... V2 05 00005.png|...beginning with a counterstrike against Cardin V2 05 00006.png|Russel and Sky charging in against her V2 05 00007.png|Wishing she had borrowed Nora's hammer for this one. V2 05 00008.png|Evading attacks while Dove charges in V2 05 00009.png|~Headshot~ V2 05 00010.png|Blocking Sky's attack V2 05 00011.png|Retaliating against Sky V2 05 00012.png|Hand stand like Professor Goodwitch taught me. V2 05 00013.png|Captain Canada: The First AvenJNPR V2 05 00014.png|Captain Canada: The Maple Soldier V2 05 00017.png V2 05 00018.png|Ice Maple V2 05 00022.png|Two against one seems unfair... for them. V2 05 00025.png|Soul Crushing Regret. V2 05 00026.png|Crushed. V2 05 00027.png|I did say I would break your legs. V2 05 00030.png|~Udder Satisfaction~ V2 05 00034.png|Pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00036.png|Readying for her second match against Mercury V2 05 00041.png|This is Sparta! V2 05 00042.png|Mercury, let's not forget which one of us is inspired by Greece... V2 05 00045.png|...you Dii Consentes inspired scrub! V2 05 00046.png|These are not the droids you're looking for. V2 05 00047.png|Ice Maple: Reloaded. V2 05 00049.png|OH MY SORRY!!! V2 05 00050.png|Confused about Mercury's forfeit V2 05 00052.png|I'm not done teaching you pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00054.png|The Final Marker. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Jaune V2 05 00077.png|Noticing an opening. V2 05 00078.png|Notice me Senpai... Burning the Candle V2_06_00021.png|Just be honest. V2_06_00023.png|Listen to your heart. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00008.png|Pyrrha Nikos, on a stakeout to find senpai. V2 07 00009.png|Okay! He's behind me! Time to reel him in by looking at the sky dramatically! Vol2Ep7SC2.png|OK, it's time to practice what I preach. V2 07 00010.png|:( Beinghonest.png|That should have given you the clue. V2 07 00017.png|Jaune? V2 07 00019.png|Man, way to get the clue. Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png|Senpai noticed me! V2 07 00022.png|My manager will probably suggest we start a side career as dancers too. V2 07 00023.png|Best night ever V2 07 00025.png|Dancing in the background V2 07 00043.png|Relaxing at the ball Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Why aren't we in uniform? V2_08_00037.png|Maybe we should have worn our uniforms. Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|Accompanies Team JNPR to see off Team RWBY on their mission V2_09_00008.png|"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" V2_09_00009.png|*she's barely in this picture wtf* V2_09_00013.png|................ V2_09_00014.png|An awkward goodbye Breach V2 12 00004.png|Leaving for her first mission. V2 12 00006.png|I'm sure they're fine. V2 12 00007.png|On the other hand... V2 12 00025.png|Let's not forget who's the leader here. V2 12 00028.png|If you're having monster problems, I feel bad for ya, son... V2 12 00029.png|...I got 99 problems but a Grimm ain't one! V2 12 00031.png|Proud Pyrrha is Proud V2 12 00071.png|After the battle. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png|3... 2... 1... and pose! V3 Opening 00019.png|Running with the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png|Holding it together... Vol3op 43.png|And falling apart... Round One V3e1 86.png|P-money comes to save the day! V3e1 88.png|Lunch with friends V3e1 89.png|I hope you know this counts as a date V3e1 97.png|Getting ready for the fight V3e1 99.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00008.png|Pyrrha blocks the hit V3e2 00011.png|What's the plan? V3 02 00028.png|Blocking Roy's attack V3 02 00033.png|Jaune's stronk levels = <3 V3 02 00035.png|Not so fast! V3 02 00036.png|Shot blocked! V3 02 00046.png|IMPROMPTU TEAM MEETING GUYS V3 02 00049.png|The JNPR mixtape cover shot It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png|Watching the tournament with other members of Team JNPR Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00106.png|You thought the Guardian was Ruby? Well you thought wrong! Fall V3_0600001.png|In Professor Ozpin's office V3_0600002.png|Why am I here Professor? V3_0600012.png V3_0600013.png|Well this just got a whole lot creepier... V3_0600014.png|Uncomfortable elevator ride. V3_0600017.png|Fairytale time V3_0600019.png|Amber: the Fall Maiden V3_0600020.png|This is crazy..... V3_0600022.png|A woman with two souls... V3_0600028.png|Tough decisions to make... Destiny V3 08 00013.png|Concerned JNPR V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00015.png|Nora that is TOO close V3 08 00016.png|Please respect my personal space. V3 08 00017.png|How did you change your clothes so fast? V3 08 00019.png|Am I supposed to be the one training, not you? V3 08 00023.png|Loving the apron. V3 08 00024.png|How do I politely say "thanks but never in a million years'? V3 08 00025.png|Ren, your juice habit needs to stop. V3 08 00030.png V3 08 00033.png|Lost in thoughts. V3 08 00037.png|Oh, um , thanks..... V3 08 00039.png|Worst date ever... V3 08 00040.png|I MEAN BEST DATE EVER! V3 08 00041.png|Finally. V3 08 00042.png|I wish we could stay like this.. V3 08 00043.png|Jaune. How could you say that... V3 08 00044.png|I SAID STOP!! V3 08 00045.png|What did I just do... V3 08 00046.png|What have I done? V3 08 00047.png|I'm so sorry, Jaune. V3 08 00068.png|I have other things on my mind rather than this fight. PvP V3 09 00003.png|Metal vs Magnetism... this can only end in tears V3 09 00004.png V3 09 00005.png|Salutation Pyrrha Nikos! V3 09 00007.png|Oh... hello...Penny Polendina. V3 09 00008.png|Ruby told me a lot about you. Like you're her best friend. V3 09 00015.png|Well... V3 09 00024.png|Let's have a good match. V3 09 00025.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00031.png|What's going on with my weapons? V3 09 00032.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00034.png V3 09 00035.png V3 09 00039.png|This is not normal. V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00045.png V3 09 00048.png V3 09 00049.png V3 09 00051.png|No my weapon! V3 09 00057.png|I CALL HAX! V3 09 00058.png|There is so many swords.. V3 09 00059.png|I can't not lose. V3 09 00060.png|What?! Where did the blades go...... V3 09 00062.png|Wait a second...... V3 09 00066.png|.......oh no.....OH NO! V3 09 00067.png|I didn't know... V3 09 00069.png|She was a robot? V3 09 00070.png|This wasn't supposed to happen. V3 09 00092.png|Am I ...a murderer? Battle of Beacon V3_10_00020.png|I didn't know. V3_10_00021.png|That poor girl V3_10_00022.png|What have I done?! V3_10_00023.png|Pyrrha in shock V3_10_00024.png V3_10_00031.png V3_10_00032.png V3_10_00034.png|And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted - nevermore V3 10 00038.png|Ruby? V3_10_00064.png|'Ruby, I'm so sorry." V3_10_00065.png V3_10_00066.png|It's all my fault V3_10_00067.png V3_10_00068.png V3_10_00069.png V3_10_00097.png V3_10_00098.png V3_10_00144.png V3E10_Jaune_and_Pyrrha.png V3E10_Arkos!.png V3_10_00157.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00096.png V3 11 00097.png V3 11 00099.png V3 11 00101.png V3 11 00102.png V3 11 00109.png|I'm ready... V3 11 00111.png V3 11 00113.png V3 11 00114.png V3 11 00115.png|It hurts.. V3 11 00128.png|Let me out! V3 11 00129.png|"JAUNE!" V3 11 00131.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00040.png V3 12 00041.png V3 12 00042.png|I know what I have to do V3 12 00043.png|Jaune you need to go V3 12 00045.png|Oh no.... V3 12 00046.png|I wish there was more time V3 12 00047.png|Shut up. Now. V3 12 00048.png|Hear that sound? The screams of the shippers, that's what. V3 12 00049.png|And for a single moment, everything was perfect V3 12 Arkos.png|"I'm sorry" V3 12 00050.png|This is how my fate should be.. V3 12 00051.png|Remember me V3 12 00052.png|Goodbye Jaune... I love you. V3 12 00053.png|Now I need to get to the top. V3 12 00054.png|What the..?! V3 12 00055.png|Dammit, she broke the elevator music V3 12 00056.png|I need to use my polarity with all my might. V3 12 00057.png|Come on! V3 12 00058.png|Going up? V3 12 00076.png|Not so fast Cinder! V3 12 00077.png|Pyrrha readying her weapons V3 12 00078.png|Captain Canada: Cinder War V3 12 00079.png|Hot! V3 12 00080.png|You're not getting away! V3 12 00081.png|That is not how fire works. V3 12 00082.png|It's hot! I need to endure this just a little longer. V3 12 00085.png|I can't give up. V3 12 00087.png|I need to stop her once and for all! V3 12 00089.png|Take this! V3 12 00090.png|Where is she? V3 12 00091.png| V3 12 00095.png|Wait... what's that? V3 12 00096.png|Oh you've got to be kidding me. V3 12 00097.png|Now you've really got to be kidding me. V3 12 00098.png|NO WAY! V3 12 00099.png|No not my main weapon. V3 12 00100.png|How am I supposed to fight with a shield? V3 12 00101.png|I can still fight without it. V3 12 00104.png|I can use my Semblance to my advantage V3 12 00106.png|Shield for impact. Aura break pyrrha.png|My aura.. V3 12 00107.png| V3 12 00110.png|I still have one more trick left! V3 12 00114.png|My Achilles heel! V3 12 00115.png|The symbolism. It hurts. Almost as much as this arrow. V3 12 00116.png|I can't stand up. V3 12 00117.png|"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours" V3 12 00118.png|"I will wield it in ways you could never have imagined" PyrrhaDoYouBelieveInDestiny.png|"Do you believe in destiny?" V3 12 00121.png|Facing death like a hero V3 12 00123.png|SHOT THROUGH THE HEART V3 12 00124.png|I..can't breathe. V3 12 00125.png|Is this... how my life ends?.. V3 12 00126.png|I wish I could.. V3 12 00127.png|..see my team, my family, my friends.. V3 12 00128.png|and Jaune one... V3 12 00129.png|Last.. time... Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images